The present invention relates to wire harness retainers for use in air conditioning outdoor cabinets. More specifically, the present invention relates to wire harness retainers for use in conjunction with air conditioning heat exchanger coils of the spine fin type.
Air conditioning outdoor units, particularly those used in residential applications, are enclosures in which a heat exchanger coil, a compressor, a fan and certain control components are generally housed. The compressor typically sits at the bottom of the outdoor unit with the fan at the top. Both are electrically driven and controlled. As such, wires need to be run within the cabinet of an air conditioning outdoor unit, internal of the heat exchanger coil, to and from the compressor, to and from the fan and from and to and from a controls compartment. Because the fan draws air through the outdoor cabinet and through the heat exchanger coil housed therein at a relatively very high velocity and rate, any wires internal of the unit must be anchored/guided so as not to be cut by the fan blade or broken or fatigued by buffeting in the air stream that flows through the cabinet.
In certain air conditioning outdoor units, heat exchanger coils of the spine fin type are employed, such material having relatively densely packed bristly, spine-like projections. By its nature, spine fin material is not amenable to having other components or items attached or secured to it such as by the use of tie wraps or similar such straps. As such, the need to secure/guide wires or a wire bundle internal of a spine fin heat exchanger coil is problematic. The need therefore exists for a device by which to retain and guide wires and/or a wire bundle internal of an outdoor air conditioning unit having a heat exchanger coil of the spine fin type. Such device will, of necessity, be relatively inexpensive of manufacture, easily installed and readily securable to spine fin material.